


12 Days of Rowaelin

by morganofthewildfire



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Prompts, 12 days of rowaelin, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganofthewildfire/pseuds/morganofthewildfire
Summary: So I’ve been sent 12 different Christmas prompts and im going to be answering them each day for the 12 days up to Christmas! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 31
Kudos: 84





	1. Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “I work at the local library and I’m trying to put up all the decorations myself, but I fell off the ladder trying to hang up the garland and you caught me”

There were many reasons why Aelin Galathynius loved her job. She loved the atmosphere, loved being surrounded by books, loved all of the kids she interacted with, and just generally loved coming to work every day. Rowan Whitethorn certainly didn’t hurt, either.

He worked next door to the library, and he came in about every other day, always checking out some new history book. Aelin quickly discovered that was his favorite genre, and began giving him some recommendations, starting a conversation every time he came up to her desk. 

She would never admit that she spent time every night researching which ones to talk about. Being a fiction reader herself, she didn’t have any experience in that field. But she looked forward to him coming in every time, so she was eager for any opportunity to talk to him.

He had started coming to the small library a few months ago, and Aelin had gradually learned more about his personality and what went on beyond his handsome face. Because he  _ was  _ handsome. Dreadfully so. With his silvery hair, deep green eyes, and tan skin. With the striking, artistic black tattoo and the charming smile that drew her in and enthralled her all at the same time. 

And he was funny. A subtle funny that took a few visits for her to pick up on. He was very intelligent, always responding to her witty comments with some snark of his own. And he was kind, considerate, and compassionate beneath his calm exterior.

Basically, she was screwed. Because she was completely and utterly, into him. And he had no idea.

Aelin sighed and rested her chin on her hand, slumping in her chair. It was a quiet day so far, the cold and snowy weather outside keeping a lot of people from venturing out. Soft Christmas music played over the speakers, and she began humming to it slightly, trying to think of what she could do.

There weren’t any books to put away, no new deliveries were due until next week, and she had already organized all of the late fines the day before.

So she was stuck. There were a few people dwindling in some of the seating areas, but none of them needed her help and she didn’t want to bother them unnecessarily. 

Aelin had hoped Rowan would come in today, he hadn’t been in almost a week, but it seemed so far her hopes were dashed.

Her eyes wandered around her desk, looking at everything and trying to find something to distract herself with until her shift was over, but she came up short until she landed on a cardboard box half hidden under the jacket she had haphazardly thrown that morning.

She smiled and dragged it over to her, opening it to reveal a few strands of garland. Aelin had forgotten about her plan to start hanging up the Christmas decorations, formulated yesterday. This was only one box of many, and she could definitely spend her empty hours working on that.

Every year she tried to spice up the building a little bit by adding all the decor. Nobody else who worked there seemed to really care, but she wanted to bring a bit of holiday cheer.

She got up from her desk and walked back to the storage room, keeping an eye out to make sure no one needed her help, and grabbed a short ladder and some tape. There were a few archways throughout the library that she could hang the garland up on, but they were too tall for her to reach by herself.

The first one was easy: the garland was light, the tape held it up well, it took her only a few minutes. Same with the second one.

It was the third where she ran into trouble. The garland had somehow gotten knotted, but she didn’t realize until she was already halfway through taping it up, and she was determined to not have to start over. So she tried to untie it while reaching over her head to get to the middle of the arch, which turned out to be a very bad idea.

She didn’t realize she was falling until it was too late, her foot slipping out from under her as her balance was thrown too far to the side.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she cringed, accidentally pulling the garland down with her as she braced her arm out to hopefully hurt her wrist instead of her head. 

But when she landed in a pair of warm arms instead of crashing into the floor, Aelin looked up in confusion, eyes widening as she found herself staring at Rowan.

Her cheeks bloomed red as she looked at their position. She was practically cradled in his strong arms, pressed close to his chest. His comforting pine and snow scent enveloped her and she found herself wanting to stay there forever, cuddled tight with him.

But the moment ended too quickly, as he set her down carefully. 

“That was a close one,” he said, chuckling slightly. She mumbled an agreement, cheeks still flaming.

“Who knew Christmas decorating could be so dangerous,” she replied, trying to laugh it off. But she was embarrassed for more than one reason. First, the obvious one, and second, because he looked like a dream today and she could not stop staring.

He was in his work clothes, the black suit jacket hugging his broad shoulders, and his hair was wonderfully tousled, the short cut still long enough to where she could run her hands through it.

She shook her head, getting rid of the distracting thoughts. It was then she realized he had been talking, and was now staring at her expectantly.

“What?” She said without thinking, and she just blushed even more. Why couldn’t she act normal around him? 

“I was asking if you wanted some help,” he said, smiling at her, “I’m on my lunch break and I have nothing to do.”

Aelin nodded a little too quickly, and cursed herself silently for looking too eager. But Rowan didn’t seem to notice. He just walked over to the fallen garland and picked it up, effortlessly untying the knot.

“When did you even come in?” She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, “I didn’t see you a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, I just got here,” he said, “I didn’t see you at your desk so I came looking.”

Her lips curled up on the edges and she ducked her head down, the statement making her unbelievably happy.

“You came looking, huh?” She said, not missing out on the chance to tease him.

“Of course,” he said, over exaggerating the words, pretending like he was offended by her accusation, “I can’t go to the library without seeing my reading buddy, can I?”

Her smile deflated a little bit. That sure sounded like something you’d say to just a friend. Not anything more.

“Definitely not,” she said, tone falling a little flat.

But Rowan tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, and leaned in to place a delicate kiss to her cheek, her eyes closing at the touch.

“And I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he whispered, before pulling away with a smile, nonchalantly climbing up the ladder and taping the garland and leaving Aelin to process what just happened.

Maybe he did like her after all.


	2. Christmas Lights and Hopeful Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “planning a beautiful engagement for Christmas Day, only to lose the ring”

Rowan was an idiot. A full blown moron. A stupid son of a bitch who now had to deal with the ginormous mistake he had made.

And hope that he would still get a  _ yes _ after all of this.

But this situation hadn’t truly started today. No. He had been hopeless months ago, years ago really, when Aelin Galathynius had first walked into his life. Well, ran is a more accurate term.

It had been two years ago today exactly, Christmas Day. It was a relatively warm winter, so Rowan had been out for an afternoon walk, stopping to get some coffee and trying not to think about his lonely Christmas morning. When suddenly, he was struck by 80 pounds of fur and knocked to the ground.

He had looked up and been struck stupid by the golden haired beauty looking down at him with an apologetic expression, tightly clutching the leash to the dog now attacking his face with kisses.

“I am so sorry!” She said, immediately reaching down to pull the dog off of him.

He muttered a tight “It’s fine,” and stood up, cheeks flushing because of the cold and her.

After that, she had introduced herself, shook his hand, and laughed at his obvious blush, and he had been hooked.

And now he was blushing again, but due to anger at himself instead of embarrassment.

Rowan frantically searched his pockets, his jacket, even his shoe, but no luck. The ring wasn’t there. He had the small velvet box, but the occupant was missing.

The Christmas lights were all set up in the little gazebo, the bouquet of kingsflame ready to be handed to her, the box of chocolates and the bottle of wine waiting back at their apartment. But the most important piece of this proposal, the perfect piece of jewelry he had spent months searching for, was somehow not there.

But  _ Aelin _ would be any minute now.

He searched again, even getting on his hands and knees to see if it had fallen out anywhere on the ground.

“What on earth are you doing, buzzard?” A familiar voice said from behind him, laughter evident.

He paused and rose to his feet, cringing as he turned to face her. His heart stopped like it always did when he looked at her, her enthralling eyes, shiny hair, and bright smile always leaving him breathless.

But when she raised her eyebrows, he realized he hadn’t responded.

“Oh.” He chuckled nervously. “I was just looking for my wallet, I dropped it earlier.”

Aelin hummed a noise of disbelief but didn’t comment, looking at the set up of the place instead.

“I like what you’ve done here.” She made a show of looking around, smiling slyly like she already knew what was going on. She probably did, he wasn’t very good at hiding anything from her.

But her smile faded at his frown.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, concern in her voice. And he snapped.

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” he groaned, slapping a hand to his head. But then he took a deep breath and looked at her.

“You know I love you with all my heart.” She smiled and nodded shyly. “And you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” They had both made that clear, never hiding how serious they felt about each other. “And you can clearly tell what I was planning on asking tonight.” He gestured to the lights and she chuckled a little bit, shrugging and conceding her agreement.

And then Rowan sighed.

“But I lost the ring.” At her blank expression, he started rambling, nervous once again. “I swear I had it earlier today, and I know I brought the box with me here when I came to set up, but it’s not in the box, it’s not in my pockets, it’s not in my bag, it’s not anywhere.” He looked down. “I’m sorry, I’ll try and find it, or buy another one, assuming you’d say yes of course.” Rowan cringed and looked up at her. “You would say yes, right?”

Aelin smiled mischievously and looked down at her left hand, pulling off her glove. He furrowed his brows and was about to ask her what she was doing when she lifted her hand in front of him. And his jaw dropped.

On her finger,  _ the  _ finger, lay the ring he had picked out months ago. The gold complemented the gold in her eyes, and the emerald stood brightly against her warm skin. 

He raised his eyebrows and met her eyes, still filled with sly glee.

“I may have found it in your sock drawer this morning.” Aelin sounded proud of herself. “And I may have put it on and liked it so much I decided to keep it.”

Rowan chuckled but looked at her hopefully. “So?”

She nodded and grinned, a smile full of joy. “Yes, Rowan.  _ Of course _ . It’s always been yes.”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around.

“Future Mrs. Whitethorn.” He murmured into her shoulder, and she hummed a noise of happiness.

“Or future Mr. Galathynius.” Aelin said teasingly. “We’ll have to see.”


	3. Escaping the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts:  
> 26\. Cuddling in the bathtub because it’s so cold outside and their S/O got caught in the snow on their way home from work.  
> 33\. Slow kisses  
> 42\. Just lots of making out in general

Aelin Galathynius always thought of herself as a snow person. She grew up in the cold country of Terrasen, she loved the winter and the general aesthetic of it, and she loved making snowmen and having snowball fights and every other possible outdoor activity. But damn, did she hate it right now.

It had started out as such a good day, waking up to the light snowfall with the warm arms of her boyfriend around her, but slipping and face planting into the snow on the way home from work certainly had the opposite effect. She felt much more inclined to tell the weather to go to hell after that.

Body shivering and teeth chattering, she slowly unlocked and opened the door to her and Rowan’s apartment, the warmth of the room doing little to help her through her waterlogged clothes.

“Hey, babe,” Rowan called from the living room, having finished work an hour earlier than her. But she must’ve made a miserable noise, because he glanced over at her and chuckled at her current state.

Aelin glared at him, not exactly happy with his amusement, and he stopped laughing, evidently trying to hold it back due to his quivering lips and red face.

“It’s not funny, Rowan.” Her whiny tone didn’t save her, and he burst out laughing again, standing up and stalking over to her slowly.

“Looks like someone had a bit of an accident.” He smirked at her and she pouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m so cold,” she complained, tears beginning to form in her eyes, and he wiped them away gently before leaning down and scooping her up, surprising her.

“You know what that means?” He asked, a small smile playing on his face. Aelin buried her wet head in his chest and muttered a small no. “This means it’s time for a hot bath.” And he was off, darting toward the bathroom with her in his arms.

She gasped indignantly, but clutched him tighter as they went. And when they were in the bathroom, he didn’t put her down, only shifting her weight as he turned the taps on the bathtub, hot water spilling out.

Rowan finally set her down to allow her to take off her soaked clothes, his heated gaze finally warming her up a bit.

The moan she let out when she stepped into the water was sinful, and she couldn’t help but smirk as her boyfriend’s breath hitched.

“Would you like to join me, dear boyfriend?” She raised her eyebrows at him and stuck an arm out over the side of the bathtub, running a finger up his leg as she leaned against the edge, chest on clear display over the waterline.

“How could I turn down such an offer, dear girlfriend?” His mock serious tone made her chuckle, and she scooted forward to make space for him as he stripped and climbed in behind her.

Aelin immediately sank back into his warmth, his arms coming around to encircle her, drawing small circles on her stomach as she traced lines on his forearms.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, his chin coming to sit on top of her hair.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, almost murmuring it into his skin.

“Anything for you.” Aelin hummed and sank impossibly farther into him, eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed in the warm water. This certainly beat the freezing snow.

She was about to fall off the edge into a state of sleep when Rowan’s strokes became a little more deliberate, a little more directed toward a different kind of edge.

Her breath hitched as the tips of fingers brushed the sensitive skin below her navel, teasing her with light touches. She gripped his arms tighter as one hand slipped farther south, but quickly turned around and claimed his lips with her own instead of letting him continue. She wanted to taste him, and she couldn’t do that facing away.

He moaned into her mouth as she parted her lips for his tongue, but instead of rushing into it, devouring him like she normally would, she slowed down, melting into the kiss and savoring the feel of his lips on hers.

They kissed lazily, as if they had all the time in the world, her hands clutching his shoulders lightly while his hands caressed her like she was the most precious thing he’d ever seen.

Rowan gently stroked up and down her back, brushing over her scars with the utmost delicacy and she sighed into his mouth, relishing the feeling.

After a few moments they parted, but kept close as they rested their foreheads against each other.

“I love you,” Aelin whispered in the silence of the room.

“I love you more,” he said with a teasing smile that had her shaking her head.

“That’s not possible because I love you the  _ most _ .” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair, making a shiver run through her.

“Are you still cold?” Rowan’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. She cuddled into his shoulder and shook her head again.

“No.” She peered up at him with a mischievous smile. “But I bet you could warm me up more.”

His eyes lit up at the challenge and she giggled as he picked her up, suddenly grateful for snowy days.


	4. Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “I’m sure whatever threat is out there can wait until after Christmas dinner”

Rowan couldn’t help his bouncing leg, or his chewed lip, or his eyes that kept darting out the front window, staring out into the snow as if he could conjure up the figure he was looking for out of pure will.

His fork pushed through the mashed potatoes unconsciously, his thoughts far away from the Christmas dinner he was technically attending. 

The ticking of the clock was mocking him, as well as the little wrapped box that was sitting on the empty chair next to him. 

5 minutes. She was supposed to get here in 5 minutes. The thought made him excited yet extremely nervous. It was their first Christmas as a couple, Rowan having officially asked her to be his girlfriend less than a month ago, and he really wasn’t sure she’d like what he got as a present.

Aelin had always been a mysterious person. Not closed off, per say, but more along the lines of she acted so outgoing and happy all the time that he could never tell what she was truly thinking. It had intrigued him ever since they met in eighth grade, and it had taken him until sophomore year to get the guts to try and find out what went on behind her gorgeous turquoise and gold eyes. 

And he was pretty sure he was half in love with her already

A flicker of a smile formed at the thought, but it quickly faded into a glare. 

_ Gods, what was wrong with him?  _ They had just started dating, it would be so embarrassing if she found out how invested he already was, and she would probably freak out and never talk to him again.

“I’m sure whatever threat is out there can wait until after Christmas dinner.” He whipped his head forward to find his mom staring at him with a teasing smile that immediately had him blushing in embarrassment. He muttered some excuse that he couldn’t even hear himself, but luckily his dad saved him.

“Leave him alone,” he said, in the same teasing manner, and Rowan breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s just excited for his  _ girlfriend  _ to get here.” So much for that. The tips of his ears turned red and he glanced back out the window, not denying the claim, but his eyes widened when he saw a car pull up against the curb in front of his house.

“I’ll be right back,” he stammered and grabbed the present off the chair to go rush out to meet Aelin.

He almost forgot his coat, but the immediate windchill he got from opening the door made him double back inside, not wanting to freeze in front of her.

When he managed to collect all his things and venture outside, he saw Aelin waiting for him, her own coat wrapped tight around her, her nose and cheeks flushed pink from the cold, and a box in her gloved hands. 

Her golden hair was whipping around her face, not deigning to stay confined in its braid.

“Merry Christmas!” she said brightly, her smile warming him up.

“Merry Christmas,” he replied, slightly breathless. They were standing a few feet apart, and Rowan didn’t know whether to get closer or not. They hadn’t kissed yet, both of them wanting to take it slow, but he knew he was ready. He was just waiting on her. 

So it made him smile when she made the first move, walking toward him and pressing a warm kiss to his cheek. Close enough for now.

Darting his eyes behind her, he accidentally made eye contact with her father waiting in the car. 

He nodded awkwardly and Mr. Galathynius just gave him a teasing smile in response. It seemed both sets of parents liked making fun of him.

“How was your morning? Did you get a lot of presents?” Aelin’s face looked so happy, it made him happy too, joy filling him up from the inside.

“The same as normal, nothing too exciting.” He cringed at himself, knowing how stilted he sounded, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

“Well hopefully mine is,” she said, handing him the box she was holding. He moved his own package to one hand and grabbed hers, and then passed his to her waiting arms. “Go ahead, Buzzard.”

Rowan chuckled and then took off the wrapping paper gently, grinning at her eager expression.

And his smile only grew when he saw the present. It was a picture frame, wooden, with a thin layer of frosted glass surrounding the clear glass in the middle. The photo itself was one Aelin had taken of them on their first date, a lunch at the small diner on the corner near school.

He was sitting up straight, arm around the back of Aelin’s chair, and she was curled up into his side, her head on his shoulder.

They were both smiling radiantly.

“Thank you, I love it.” He spoke plainly and honestly, looking back up at her. Aelin’s expression turned shier, but pleased that he appreciated the gift. “Your turn,” he continued, gesturing to the box in her arms.

She raised her eyebrows and opened her present slowly. Inside the wrapping paper was a little box, and she removed the lid, gasping when she saw what was inside. Her eyes flicked to his and back down as she lifted up the necklace.

It had taken him days to figure out what to get her, but when he went shopping with his mom one day, he saw that necklace in a little boutique store window and knew it was perfect.

It had a thin gold chain, and the pendant was a small kingsflame flower, gems encrusting it. It was a beautiful piece, all of the reds and the oranges and the golds mixing together to look like fire, and looking at it reminded him of her.  _ Fireheart  _ was the nickname her mom gave her before she died and this truly looked like a heart of flame.

“It’s gorgeous,” she breathed, an awed look on her face. “Will you put it on?” Rowan nodded and took the necklace from her as she turned around and lifted her hair.

He rested it around her neck and clipped it in the back, and she flipped back around and hugged him, pulling him in tight.

“Thank you,” she whispered and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close in the cold.

Eventually a short car horn startled both of them, and they turned to see her dad looking expectantly at them.

“I have to go,” Aelin said with a small smile as she walked backward toward the car. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

He said a quick  _ yeah _ and watched as she slid into the passenger seat, clutching the necklace gently as she waved goodbye. 


	5. Caroling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts”all I want for Christmas is you” “don’t quote Mariah Carey at me”

Aelin sighed and snuggled up closer to Rowan, eager to escape the cold and sink into his warmth. His arm wrapped around her almost unconsciously, as he stared at his phone instead of looking at her.

“What are you looking at?” She rested her chin on his shoulder, trying to peer at the screen. His brows furrowed and he frowned at whatever he was obviously finding frustrating.

A cold breeze nipped at her bare toes so she grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over herself before turning back to her boyfriend.

“Nothing really,” he muttered, “I’m just trying to shop for Christmas.” Aelin made a noise of understanding and looked eagerly when he tilted the screen to show her. “I’m looking for Lorcan right now.” 

She nodded and perused the options. Rowan was on some sort of outdoor store’s website, one she didn’t know, and was looking at the hunting gear they had.

“Does he even hunt anymore? I thought he stopped when he started dating Elide.” Aelin laughed at his disgruntled expression.

“Shit, I totally forgot.” He dropped his hand back into his lap and leaned his head against the back of the couch, sighing with exhaustion. “Why is Christmas shopping so hard?” He said with a groan and she had to laugh again. As much as she loved her boyfriend, he was an awful gifter. He managed to get it right in the end, but it took him a long time to get there. She never held it against him, but she couldn’t help but be amused at his expense.

“Why don’t we just get him some laughing gas or something? He frowns too much.” She tried holding back her smile but she let out a chuckle when Rowan finally looked over at her, another frown of his own marring his handsome face.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” The words sounded upset but he squeezed her shoulder and pulled her in closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Don’t pout because I’m a better gift giver than you.” She poked his side and grinned up at him, happy to see a fond smile of his own looking back down.

“We have so many people to shop for too,” he said after a moment, groaning at the thought of it. 

“Be happy that we have so many friends, buzzard. This just means more gifts we get back too.” He hummed in agreement, but picked up his phone again and flipped to a new browser, pulling up the Orynth football team’s merchandise store, probably looking for something for Aedion.

“What do you want for Christmas, anyway?” Rowan kept his eyes on the screen, acting like the question was nonchalant, but Aelin could hear the tension in his voice and smiled slightly at the thought of him being nervous about getting her a gift. It was already their third Christmas as a couple, but it charmed her how much thought he put into his present every year, as if he felt the need to prove his worth every time. 

But she couldn’t help but tease him a bit too.

“All I want for Christmas is you,” she answered in a mock serious voice, and he immediately turned his head and glared, evidently unhappy with her answer.

“Don’t quote Mariah Carey at me.” Her laugh slipped out as he kept talking. “This is important business.” But soon he was laughing too, her joy infectious. 

“Just get me whatever you think is best,” she finally answered truthfully, and she planted a kiss on his neck to go with it. “I know I’ll love whatever it is.”

His lips turned down into another pout.

“You hated my gift a few years ago.” Despite him not being specific, she knew what he was talking about. Three years ago, he had gotten her a beautiful necklace, with a little fire pendant to symbolize her Fireheart nickname bestowed by her mother. Aelin still wore it every day. And she pulled it out from under her shirt to show him.

“Obviously I didn’t hate it.” He glanced at it and scoffed, but the smile now teasing his lips indicating he was now messing with her.

“You were so disappointed when I gave it to you,” he muttered and she raised her brows.

“That’s because I wanted a date for Christmas, but it took you two more months to get the hint.” She poked him again and he set down his phone to grab her hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

“Well look at we are now,” he said softly, and Aelin blushed and smiled.

“You would be hopeless without me.” She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, feigning dramatics.

“I really would be.” Rowan laughed and grabbed her blanket to pull it over himself too, pulling her closer in the process until she was practically on his lap. Her hands snaked around his neck and she grinned at him.

“I love you.” He murmured, staring at her with a look of adoration.

“I love you, too. Horrible Christmas shopping skills and all.” His soft expression turned to one of outrage and he pinched her shoulder, making her dissolve into laughter once more.


	6. Naughty or Nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “accidentally wearing matching naughty/nice jumpers in public and then bumping into each other”

Rowan knew that Aelin Galathynius was exactly the type of person to wear a flashy Christmas sweater to the grocery store. She was confident, a big lover of the holidays, and completely unworried about what people thought of her. That led to her wearing what she wanted, when she wanted. So it wasn’t much of a surprise when he saw her doing exactly that.

In fact,  _ he _ was more of the surprise in this situation, wearing his own sweater.

Well, not his own. It was the same one that she was currently wearing. A big, fluffy green one with the reversible sequins spelling out Naughty and Nice in solid, silvery letters. Hers was spelling out Naughty while his was on the Nice side, a pretty apt description of the two of them.

Despite her not really liking him, usually actively avoiding him whenever their mutual friend group hung out, it seems she couldn’t help but laugh at the circumstances, and offered up a teasing grin when she finally spotted him approaching his aisle.

The smile made his heartbeat stutter but he cooled his expression. It wasn’t news to anyone but her that he was utterly gone for her. But Aelin’s either impartiality or straight up dislike made him not eager to let her know and have his heart broken.

“Nice sweater,” she called out, and he couldn’t help the frown that slipped out.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Galathynius, I thought grocery stores weren’t really your scene.” Insults seemed to be the only way she would talk to him, so he obliged no matter how much he didn’t really want to make her upset.

“I'm surprised to see you anywhere at all. Don’t buzzards hibernate in the winter?”

“I think you’re confusing buzzards with bears,” he replied in a sarcastic tone as she got Christmas loser, touting her sugar filled cart in front of her.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m confusing my hopes with reality.” Rowan scoffed but didn’t reply as she sidled up next to him, glancing dismissively at the healthy food in his own cart. “Although I don’t think this junk would fatten you up enough. You wouldn’t last until spring.” Aelin made an over dramatic sigh and her smirk grew as his frown deepened.

“Some of us like to feed our bodies actual nutrients instead of rotting our teeth out.” His tone was filled with superiority that had her eyes rolling, but she stayed quiet as she picked up a bag of granola from the basket and glanced back and forth between it and him.

“This certainly looks like food for a bird,” she went on, ignoring his statement, and continued fishing around in the cart. “Not even one single candy cane. How shameful.” She clicked her tongue and shook her head, as if chastising him.

“I don’t like candy canes,” he muttered under his breath, knowing the storm he was about to unleash.

“You don’t like candy canes?” She said, with a gasp, pressing her hand to her chest in offense. “That is a federal felony, Rowan Whitethorn. How unacceptable.”

It was his turn to roll his eyes, but he pursed his lips at the light in her own eyes, the shine making the gold stand out.

She was so beautiful, and she had no gods damned idea he thought so.

“That sweater you’re wearing is just such a lie,” Aelin continued, setting the granola down and reaching toward him, making him freeze.

When her hand brushed his chest, his breath hitched, which she definitely noticed and smirked at, but ignored as she pushed all of the sequins down, switching his sweater so it now matched hers, the big silvery Naughty spread across it.

“Much better,” she said with a wink. Rowan couldn’t help but stare as she sauntered off, hips swaying, leaving him dumbfounded behind her.

Gods, he was so screwed.


	7. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “ I didn’t know you would be at my house talking to my roommate, so I came down the stairs singing Christmas songs and now I’m embarrassed because you joined me in last Christmas”

“JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY!” Aelin laughed as she shouted/sang the words as she floated around the kitchen, much to the chagrin of her cousin, who almost immediately shouted, “SHUT UP!”, from his place in the living room.

“OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH.” She danced around, preparing her lunch. Mac and cheese was on the menu, and it was almost ready.

“AELIN!” He yelled, and she heard him get up and move toward the room she was in, making her snort. She was about to start singing again when he appeared, his face red.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want to hear you singing?” Aedion asked rhetorically. Aelin pouted teasingly.

“Well  _ I  _ don’t want to hear you scream at every football game you blare throughout the house, but I haven’t complained have I?” Her tone turned sardonic and she stared him down, eyebrows raised. He just scoffed and scooped out some of her Mac and cheese from the pot, ignoring her cry of outrage.

“Gods, why did I ever agree to move in here.” She shook her head and took the pot away from him.

“Because you needed the cheap rent,” he grunted and she glared at him.

“I’m regretting my decision.” Aelin moved some food into her own bowl and snatched it up, storming past him.

She smirked as she moved out to the living room.

“JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS!” Aelin cackled and ran up the stairs before her cousin could attack her.

Once in her room, she flipped the switch to turn on the lights she had set up all around. A sigh of happiness escaped her mouth and she beamed at all the holiday cheer. Gods, she loved Christmas.

She sat down on her bed and scarfed down her mac and cheese, blaring a Hallmark movie and relaxing against her headboard.

But thirty minutes later, she was restless again, feeling the need to go do something. So she turned off the TV and grabbed her empty bowl, standing up and making her way back out to the hallway. And of course, she had to sing.

“LAST CHRISTMAS, I GAVE YOU MY HEART!” Her voice wasn’t good by any means, singing never having been a strong suit of hers, but it was only Aedion around and if he was annoyed by it it was only another plus.

“BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAY!” She plopped down the stairs one at a time, swinging her arms wildly as she sang. “THIS YEAR TO SAVE ME FROM TEA-”

Aelin froze midstep, mouth half open. Because standing in the living room was a man who was most certainly not her cousin.

And he was  _ hot.  _ Silvery hair and green eyes, tan skin and a black tattoo wrapping around his muscular body… Her mouth went dry. But then her cheeks immediately went aflame.  _ Gods,  _ she just completely embarrassed herself. 

“ _ I’ll give it to someone special _ ,” the man sang, finishing her phrase. Aelin stood still, mouth opening and closing as she searched for something to say. He was looking at her kind of expectantly, but she was too distracted and too mortified to come up with a suitable response.

Luckily, she was saved by Aedion walking back in from the kitchen, carrying two beers in his hands.

“Oh Rowan, I see you’ve met my cousin.” 

_ Rowan.  _ His name was Rowan.

“Not yet, she just walked in.” His voice was deep, rumbling, and it made her shiver involuntarily.

“Well, this is Aelin,” Aedion replied, gesturing to her, “sorry if you had to listen to her ‘caroling’.” He shot her a mock glare, obviously goading her, but Aelin was too embarrassed to reciprocate.

She just nodded meekly in greeting, face still bright red.

“Hi, Aelin, nice to meet you,” Rowan said, smirking at her obvious sheepishness.

“Hi,” she squeaked out, looking to Aedion in question. She’d met most of her cousin’s friends from college and Rowan was not one she’d seen before. Aelin would’ve remembered if she had.

Despite being two years younger, a sophomore in college instead of a senior, she got along with most of Aedion’s friend group. She was confident in herself, pretty forward and extraverted, but right now she felt like the shy middle schooler she used to be.

“We got paired up for a project for history,” Aedion clarified, “so I asked him to come over so we can work on it.”

Aelin pursed her lips and looked down at the ugly Christmas sweater she was wearing. Why couldn’t he have given her more warning that his gorgeous classmate was coming over?

“Well, have fun. I’m going to get some more food.” Her voice was still tight and she avoided making eye contact with Rowan as she raced into the kitchen and away from them.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, prepared to hide in there until he left. 

But eventually she just grabbed a box of crackers and snuck back upstairs quickly, wanting to go back into her cave and forget that this encounter ever happened. Unfortunately, she met Rowan’s gaze this time and blushed more at his smile. It was light and seemed genuine, and it made her insides melt.

When she was safe back in her room, she turned the hallmark movie back on, cocooning herself in her blankets and moping.

It wasn’t until she was almost done with her second movie in a row when Aedion knocked on the door.

“He’s gone,” he said through the wood. Aelin grunted in response and he took it as a sign to enter the room. Aedion laughed at her blanket fortress and at the glare she was shooting his way.

“Why did you do that to me,” she whined, covering her face with a pillow. “That was so embarrassing.”

“Think of it as payback for your terrible performance earlier.” She scoffed and looked away, but he kept talking. “If it’s any consolation,” he added, “he asked for your Instagram.” Aelin removed the pillow and stared up at him, eyes wide.

“Did you give it to him?” She breathed, hope blooming in her chest.

He nodded reluctantly, “With a warning to tread carefully.” She scoffed again but let a smile creep onto her lips. “He’s a good guy, though,” he continued with a teasing sigh, “He’d probably put up with your screeching more than me.”

And sure enough, a few minutes later she got a notification on her phone that had her scrambling to check it. Joy bloomed in her chest.

_ rowan_whitethorn is now following you _


	8. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “I’m shopping for Christmas decorations with my friend, but neither of us can reach the top shelf, so they asked you for help and now I’m nervous because you’re really cute.”

Cheesy Christmas music played on the speakers as Aelin trudged through the store, accompanied by her best friend Lysandra.

It was the beginning of December, which meant it was time for decorating, a process that she both loved and hated. Loved, because she got to immerse herself in the holiday cheer, embellishing her apartment with all things Christmas. Hated, because it meant shopping.

Normally, Aelin would like the idea of shopping: getting out of the house, getting dressed up in a semi cute outfit, coming home with new stuff. But for some reason Christmas shopping drained her. Maybe it was her perfectionist attitude, forcing her to search for hours to find the exact right stuff, or maybe it was because Lysandra insisted on accompanying her, now constantly talking her ear off about her new relationship with Aelin’s cousin Aedion, which was not something she wanted to ever know about.

But she huffed a sigh and got on with it, pushing her cart down the aisle as she examined each tree skirt and set of ornaments with a critical eye.

“None of this is good enough, Lysandra,” Aelin grumbled, exhausted from the long search. There was  _ one  _ spot on her fireplace mantle that was empty, and she didn’t have anything to fill it with, but nothing she had seen so far was right. Nothing was calling to her to win the place of honor in her living room.

The brunette just scoffed at her comment.

“We just have to keep looking,” she urged, and Aelin muttered something under her breath.

Aisle after aisle, shelf after shelf, Lysandra’s babbling filled her ears as she walked around pushing her cart.

But her eyes were wandering upward, mindlessly looking at all of the garland and the little plastic Christmas tree decorations and everything else, when they caught on the most adorable statue she’d ever seen.

It was a little golden haired dog, with a goofy look on its face and a Santa hat on top of its fluffy head.

“That,” she breathed, attention caught. Lysandra followed her gaze and let out an aww when she saw the dog.

“That’s actually the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Lys set her phone in the cart and tried reaching for it, but it was on the top shelf and despite being a solid 5’7”, her arms weren’t quite long enough.

“Let me try,” Aelin said, and reached for it herself, but also fell short. “Damn it. Is there something we can use or someone we can ask for help?” She turned around, searching the aisle. A blush rose to her cheeks when she made eye contact with the only person in the row with them. She had noticed him when walking in, but was only registering what he looked like now and  _ fuck  _ he was hot.

He looked about her age, maybe a bit older, and he had silvery blonde hair, striking green eyes, mouthwatering muscles, a detailed black tattoo that contrasted his tan skin, and … she was still staring at him.

He was looking back at her too, and he smirked as she quickly averted her eyes, her face flaming red.

The situation was made worse when Lys called out from behind her.

“Excuse me?” She asked, getting the attention of the man. Aelin’s eyes went wide as she turned to her friend, trying to give her a warning look. Lys just ignored her. “Do you mind helping me and my friend here? We can’t reach the top shelf.”

Aelin cringed as he chuckled and walked closer. “Of course not,” he said in a deep voice that almost had her swooning. “What are you trying to get?”

He looked up at the shelf and Lys had the gall to wink at her behind his back. She just glared and shook her head.

But she cooled her expression when the man looked back at them.

“It’s the little dog statue next to the ornaments right there,” Lysandra supplied when the silence stretched to an awkward amount of time and Aelin was surprised to realize he had been waiting for an answer from  _ her _ .

The man reached up to grab it, and she caught her eyes drifting to the way his muscles showed through the relatively tight t-shirt.

And it was also that moment when Lysandra decided to meddle even more.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick, Aelin.” Lysandra grinned evilly as Aelin shook her head quickly, almost begging her not to leave. Gods, she was going to embarrass herself.

But then she clenched her jaw, resolute. She would  _ not  _ embarrass herself. Just because this guy was the hottest guy she’d seen in a long time doesn’t mean that she couldn’t make him drool over  _ her _ .

“Okay, I’ll wait here,” she answered, making sure her voice was strong. Lys dropped the stuff she was holding into the cart and walked off, heading toward the front of the store.

And then they were alone.

She took a deep breath as the man successfully grabbed the item and turned back around to hand it to her.

“Thank you,” Aelin said, smiling at him. He smiled back, a charming one that had her heart melting.

“No problem, it wasn’t much of a struggle anyways.” He chuckled and passed her the dog, and she gently set it down in the cart. “You’ve got a good eye,” he continued and she couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks once again at the compliment, “that’s a really cute decoration.”

“I have a golden retriever myself, so I’m always a little partial to cute Knick knacks like that,” she explained with a little nervous giggle. Her plan to stay confident was already failing, his green eyes were too distracting.

“I’ve never owned a dog, but I’ve always liked them.” He stared at her for a second but shook his head and stuck out his hand. “Aelin, right?” She nodded and shook his hand, eyebrows raised at the gesture. “I’m Rowan.”

_ Rowan.  _ What a nice name. Suited the man in front of her very well. At least she thought, she didn’t know him at all.

“Well, nice to meet you Rowan.” She pulled her hand back and stuck it in her jacket pocket, not really knowing what to do.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he replied with a laugh, and then he scratched his head, looking a little awkward himself. “I know we literally just met and I could be completely off base here, but would you maybe want to go out for dinner at some point?”

Rowan cringed when she didn’t respond, too lost in her surprise to give an adequate answer. But then she smiled and nodded and he let out a breath of relief.

“Sure, I’d love to.” He smiled brightly back at her and they exchanged numbers, finishing just as Lysandra walked back into the aisle.

“Is this all we need?” Lys asked Aelin when she got close enough.

“I think so,” she said with a sigh of relief. Good, now she could go home.

As they started walking out, Aelin pushing the cart again, she looked back at Rowan.

“I’ll text you,” she confirmed with a smile, and he grinned back.

Lysandra looked thrilled but Aelin didn’t meet her teasing gaze, too busy with the excitement going on in her head.

Maybe not every shopping trip was horrible.


	9. Christmas Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> “Falling asleep in front of the fire while their significant other is playing them “dance of the sugar plum fairy” on the piano. They pull a blanket over them and curl up beside them”

Christmas with a family of her own was something she’d never imagined having. After everything she’d been through with her parents, with Sam, with Arobynn, Aelin hadn’t thought she’d be blessed with quiet moments like this.

It was Christmas Eve night, with snowy weather and twinkling lights, and Aelin was sitting at the piano in her living room. A soft tune was springing unconsciously from her fingers, something she vaguely recognized as from the Nutcracker, but she was busier watching the sight on the couch in front of her.

The light from the Christmas tree illuminated their faces, and she smiled at her husband and their baby passed out on his chest. 

It was a soft moment, one she knew she would cherish, and her heart warmed at the thought. 

Aelin played the little jingle for a few more moments before slowly lifting her fingers off the keys, letting the room drift back into a peaceful silence.

The couch was close to the piano, so it only took her a few steps to reach the pair, admiring them from above.

She didn’t know when they had fallen asleep, but she didn’t begrudge Rowan his rest. They were both exhausted, up every night to take care of their daughter, and Aelin knew she would be out too the moment she laid down.

Apparently the combined genes of her and Rowan led to a child that refused to sit still, and once Eliott began to sit up and to crawl, it was over for them. So not only were bedtimes and nights horrible, keeping her corralled during the day was impossible too.

Seeing her like this, so calm and at peace with her dad holding her made Aelin tear up.

And it was that moment that her husband decided to wake up, peeling his eyes open slowly and sleepily, meeting hers and blinking a few times. A small smile crept onto his face.

“May I ask why you’re staring at me?” She couldn't help the blush that formed on her face, but just smiled cheekily instead of letting him embarrass her.

“I just never thought I’d find you looking so domestic.” His eyes rolled but he didn’t move, trying not to jostle Eliott and wake her up.

“You should be thanking me for being our daughter’s pillow.” Rowan’s voice was quiet, as was hers.

“I am forever grateful for your many contributions.” The words sounded sarcastic, but they both knew there was truth to what she said. Aelin was always grateful for the help and support he provided, in her life and with Eliott. 

He knew of the struggles she sometimes had, her past coming back to haunt her some days, but he was always there. A steady figure for her to lean on. Just as their daughter now was.

Rowan smiled and looked down at Eliott, love shining clearly in his eyes.

“You better,” he muttered teasingly, and she rolled her eyes before kneeling on the ground in front of the couch, resting her chin on his arm and looking at the pair.

Aelin pressed a light kiss to his shoulder and laid her head down, sighing at the peacefulness of it all.

“I love you,” she whispered, and he dared to move a little bit to graze a kiss to the top of her hair.

“I love you too.” 


	10. A Christmas Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “Slipping on ice, spending Christmas in the hospital, and guess who their doctor is?”

Aelin Galathynius didn’t wake up that morning thinking she was going to fall asleep in the hospital. The day had held so much promise, the sun finally shining after days of snow, and her decision to go to the cafe on the corner to get her favorite hazelnut coffee seemed so smart.

After bundling up in multiple layers of clothing and putting a leash on her dog Fleetfoot, she made her way out of her small apartment and out onto the packed street. 

Apparently everyone had the same idea as her.

Of course, being Christmas Eve, most people were probably using the precious hours to finish up their shopping, something Aelin didn’t have to worry about. Fleetfoot’s present had already been bought, and her gift to herself was already wrapped and set under her small tree.

Aelin smiled at a few people as she passed, and scowled when someone almost knocked into her, obviously in a rush.

But even those morons couldn’t spoil her good mood.

So she put it out of her mind and practically pranced over to the cafe, Fleetfoot pulling her forward, seemingly as excited as her to be out and about.

After days of being cooped up inside, the fresh air was a godsend.

So much so that after getting her coffee and dropping off Fleetfoot back at her apartment, she went back out on another walk, with headphones in her ears and music blaring through them, enjoying the day.

Which was the mistake that led to her admission into the emergency room.

As the morning turned into the afternoon, and the sun got stronger, some of the lingering snow melted, just leaving behind some frost and water on the pavement, a slippery surface that forced her to watch her steps carefully.

But the bustling crowds proved difficult, and when someone came barreling from behind, shoving into her roughly, The icy ground didn’t give her any traction, and she fell, slamming her head into the hard surface, searing pain shooting through her.

Aelin didn’t even have time to see who hit her before her vision went black.

———

She awoke to soft beeping and a dull ache in her head. Instead of her hair, she felt a thick bandage when she reached up to touch it.

But she quickly discovered moving too much was not a good feeling, so she relaxed back against the bed, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

Aelin didn’t open her eyes again until the door opened, and a nurse walked in. It was then that she finally registered where she was. The plain beige walls, the singular window, the machines all around, and the nurse all clued her in.

She clenched her jaw, which immediately made her wince.

The nurse bustled around the bed toward a computer on the side and typed some things Aelin couldn’t see, before looking up and making eye contact with her.

“How are you feeling, Ms. Galathynius?” The nurse’s smile was warm and calmed her down.

Aelin grunted a little bit, and it seemed the nurse took that as an answer.

“My name is Yrene and I’ve been looking after you since you got brought in.” The nurse looked at her in question when Aelin didn’t respond. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, “some jerk ran smack into me and pushed me into the ground.”

Yrene laughed, a tinkling sound, and moved around to the machines.

“That is true,” she conceded. “I’m just going to check your vitals real quick, and then I’m going to send the doctor in to go over your injuries and your treatment. Okay?”

She nodded, resting her eyes as Yrene flitted about, doing her tasks.

A few minutes later she left, and Aelin was back in blissful silence, before another knock at the door signalled the doctor was there.

Her eyes flickered open and she made eye contact with one of the hottest men she’d ever seen. Sparkling green eyes, silvery blonde hair, muscles that he somehow had despite working in a hospital all day. The sight made her want to drool.

But something about it was familiar…

“Rowan?” she asked finally, and he nodded in greeting. Rowan Whitethorn had been one of her best friends at her old house growing up. They parted ways before she was ten, but she would remember him anywhere.

“Hey, Aelin,” he replied, a fond smile on his face, “long time no see huh?”

She chuckled slightly, trying to ignore the pain in her skull. “Gods, it’s been what - almost twenty years?”

“Yeah that sounds right.” He chuckled too. “How’ve you been?”

Aelin looked down at herself.

“Well, I’m not sure how to answer that question right now.” She looked back up at him, still caught off guard by how different he looked. “So what about you?”

“Life’s treated me pretty well,” he said, “I can’t really complain.” Her face fell a little bit, she couldn’t say the same for herself. But now was not the time or place to get into that.

“I didn’t even know you wanted to be a doctor.” He shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly.

“I didn’t really either until college.” She nodded slowly, contemplating. The Rowan she knew wanted to be a bird, a white tailed hawk to be specific, his favorite animal. But to be fair, that was when they were like eight years old.

“I thought doctors weren’t supposed to have their patients be their friends.” Aelin raised her eyebrows at him, a teasing smile on her face.

“I saw your name and couldn’t resist,” he replied, “I wanted to see how you turned out after all these years.”

“Well, what do you think?” She would’ve rested her arms behind her head in an overly casual pose, but moving too much still hurt so she stayed put. Rowan’s heated gaze made her blush, despite herself. And also made her gloat a little bit, that he still looked at her like that when she looked like that.

“You looked better as a seven year old.” She made an indignant noise, but laughed at his shit-eating grin.

“How rude of you.” Aelin laughed again, but this one sent a vicious shot of pain through her head and she couldn’t help her wince. This made him spring into action, and he moved from his place by the door closer to her.

“Okay, so, back to business,” he said, opening the file he was holding, “When you were brought in by the ambulance, you were stabilized. You were completely unconscious for all of this, so you might be feeling a little overwhelmed now, and if you need me to stop talking at all just let me know.” Rowan looked over at her, sincerity clear in his eyes.

“We took you in for a CT scan, and found that the impact against the ice caused a linear fracture in the posterior side of your skull.” Her eyes widened a little bit. “Your brain is not exposed though, because the fracture is small, but we still need to keep an eye on it.”

Aelin nodded a little bit, and he kept going.

“The skin around the fracture was also split in the fall, and we’ve dressed it and we’re administering you antibiotics to try and prevent an infection.” Rowan walked over to the computer, scrolling through something she couldn’t see.

“There’s nothing much else to do now, we just have to let it heal.” He looked at her on the bed, as if trying to confirm she was listening.

“Okay,” she whispered. Hearing that your skull is broken was never a fun thing, but she knew it probably could’ve been much worse.

“I can discharge you from the hospital in a little bit, we’ve checked to make sure everything is okay, but I need someone to stay with you for the next 24 hours just to be safe. Someone needs to monitor you in case something goes wrong and you need to be brought back here.”

Aelin lowered her eyes, letting out a small “oh”.

“Is there any way I can monitor myself?” She gave a half hearted smile, and Rowan shook his head and chuckled.

“Not unless you can drag yourself to the hospital if you pass out.” He raised his eyebrows. “Is that a new skill you’ve learned?”

“Maybe,” she said, with a lofty tone. But when she remembered her hesitation, her face faltered.

“Just ask Aedion to stay over the night or something, or Lysandra, you’re still close with her right?”

Aelin flushed and shook her head almost imperceptibly. 

“Okay,” he continued, his brows furrowed a bit, “what about Dorian or Chaol? Last I saw on your parents’ facebook you guys were all friends, but that was a few years ago…”

She bit her lip and shrunk into herself, hearing his unspoken words. A few years ago, before her parents died.

Her cheeks reddened more and she shook her head again.

“Well who’s coming over for Christmas tomorrow, you can ask someone to come early.” Rowan looked hopeful, like he just struck gold with the idea, but his face fell when tears pricked her eyes.

“Unless my dog counts, I’m by myself, so..” Aelin trailed off, not meeting his eyes.

He was probably so confused. Back when they were friends, Aelin had a big bustling family, always in each other’s business, fighting and loving at the same time.

But that was before everything changed. Before  _ she  _ changed, and they decided they no longer could deal with her and her insurmountable grief and self loathing.

It had gotten better over the past year or so, but she was too scared to reach back out. And didn’t really  _ want  _ to reach out to the people who had abandoned her when she needed them most.

Rowan, thankfully, didn’t comment and just nodded his head.

“Okay, well for patients who don’t have anyone to keep an eye on them, we can authorize another 24 hours as part of their stay here.” Aelin nodded in acceptance, still completely embarrassed that he was seeing this side of her. “But, hey, don’t feel bad,” he added, in a comforting voice, “I’m spending my Christmas here working, so at least you won’t be alone.”

She smiled weakly, but was still immensely grateful for him trying to help her out. 

“I’ll have to get in the Christmas cheer in this hospital room somehow.” Aelin chuckled. “Wait! My dog is at home, she doesn’t have any food set up for the next day. And her present! It’s just sitting under the tree unopened.” 

She must have looked overly panicked, because Rowan laughed a little bit.

“I can stop by on my way home tonight, make sure she’s fully fed.” Aelin would normally be more wary of an offer like this, but she trusted Rowan, despite all the years apart. He was a good guy, and it wasn’t like she had much in her apartment that was truly valuable anyways.

“Okay,” she agreed, nodding her head. “I had my keys with me.” Her brows furrowed as she looked down at her outfit, a hospital gown instead of her jeans and sweater. “They were in my pocket.” Aelin looked up at him and he gestured toward a bin of her stuff sitting on the chair. “Oh, well my keys are in there. I’ll text you my address if you give me your number.”

She winked, and they both chuckled.

“I supposed I can do that,” Rowan replied, and he reached down and grabbed her phone to hand to her. He recited his number and she typed it in, sending him a quick text with her apartment number.

He pocketed her keys too and sent her a small smile before exiting the room, most likely going to the other patients he was assigned to.

Aelin couldn’t help the smile of her own that flickered and took hold of her face.

\--------

The next day, as promised, Rowan came in to check on her early in the morning. It was the first day in a few years that she had even seen someone else on Christmas, usually holing herself up in her apartment, and it was made even better by the fact that he brought her present with him. The present she had left for herself under the tree.

“To:  _ The Most Stunning Woman in Existence,  _ From:  _ The Kindest and Cleverest Person Alive”  _ he read off of the label, and she smirked. “How modest of you, Aelin.” 

She relaxed back against the bed, raising her eyebrows at him. After a night's rest, her head felt much better, and the pain medication was certainly helping as well. And her calmed state of being was finding Rowan Whitethorn very attractive.

“I’m simply stating the truth,” Aelin replied nonchalantly, and he made a hum of disbelief but grinned still.

“Fleetfoot has gotten her food, and I let her open her present too.” He passed the box to her. “The basket of toys was very cute.”

“Thank you,” she laughed. “I felt like she would appreciate it.” Aelin looked at him out of the side of her eyes, considering. “How did you spend your Christmas Eve once you left here last night? I had a quality evening of hospital cafeteria food and the Polar Express on the tiny TV in here.”

Rowan pulled up the chair closer to her bed and sat down, holding something small in his hand that she couldn’t see.

“Pretty much the same, except it was my own food and it was It’s a Wonderful Life instead.”

She raised her eyebrows when he relaxed into the chair. 

“Don’t you have other patients?” Her tone was sarcastic, but she couldn’t help the smile on her lips. She didn’t really know this grown up version of Rowan, but it warmed her inside that he wanted to spend time with her.

“It’s 6 am on Christmas morning,” he said, “you’re my only patient. Plus I promised that you wouldn’t spend Christmas alone this year.” 

Aelin tucked her chin into her chest, a faint blush forming on her cheeks, but grinned widely at him.

“Okay, then what’s our plans for the morning?”

“Gifts, of course.” She snorted and lifted up the box in her hands.

“You mean the gift I got for myself?” Aelin raised a brow at him and he held up what he was holding in his own hand, a little drawstring gift bag.

“And the one  _ I  _ got for you,” Rowan added much to her surprise. She set aside her own box and reached for his.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Aelin responded honestly baffled, “I feel bad, I didn’t get you anything.” Rowan snorted.

“It’s not like you had much of a chance.” She conceded a shrug. 

“Still, you barely know me really,” she looked at the bag, “we haven’t talked in actual decades, you didn’t have to buy me a present.” She turned it in her hands, trying to see what it was.

“It’s really not much of anything, more memories than a real present.” Rowan looked slightly embarrassed, as if nervous for her to open it. 

Aelin pulled open the top, the strings pulling taught as she reached inside. Removing her hand from the bag revealed a little wooden stag, like a figurine you’d pick up for a few bucks on the way out of a store.

Her brows furrowed until the memory surfaced.

“Oh my gods,” she darted her eyes up to his, finding him grinning, “this looks like the one I used to have.” He nodded. “I was  _ obsessed  _ with that thing, until” she burst into laughter and he followed suit, “until I threw it at you that one day because you were annoying me and it broke! I was so mad!”

Aelin wiped a tear from her eyes.

“I completely forgot about that.”

Rowan looked at her fondly.

“I saw it at the store yesterday on the way home from work and I couldn’t resist.” He sounded very pleased with himself for her reaction, but she couldn’t find it in herself to tease him for it.

She was just happy. Purely and utterly  _ happy.  _ For the first time in a long time.

“Well thank you,” she murmured, her voice full of emotion. “I really appreciate it.”

Aelin smiled a watery smile at him, and he returned it just as sincerely.

She sniffled and cleared her eyes again, before dropping the stag back in the bag and leaning against the bed.

“So now what?” She asked and he laughed.

“You really haven’t changed, have you?” Rowan teased, “just as impatient as when we were kids.”

Aelin scoffed. “Maybe I’m just bored with your company.” Although that was the farthest thing from the truth. He looked put out, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

Aelin couldn’t help her giggle, her  _ giggle,  _ and her cheeks burned before she dissolved into laughter again. 

“But seriously, thank you,” she poured all the sincerity she could into the words, placing a hand over her chest. Rowan just nodded and smiled softly.

“Merry Christmas, Aelin.”


	11. 2 AM Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “ I read our kid a book about what snowmen do at night, and now we’re taking a walk at 2 am to show them the actual snowmen don’t do anything”

“ _ And they could dance, and prance, and frolic, and play. _

_ Until all the children woke up the next day.”  _ Aelin finished reading and closed the book slowly, making sure Eliott got a good view of the pictures on the last few pages. Her daughter was curled up under the covers, practically just her golden curls visible, but when Aelin started to smoothly slide off the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl, Eliott’s eyes snapped open and she grabbed her mother’s hand.

“Read another?” she asked, voice slurring from drowsiness, and Aelin chuckled quietly.

“It’s getting late, baby.” Aelin brushed her hair soothingly, tucking a stray piece behind an ear as her warm brown eyes squinted up.

“But I’m not tired,” she whined and Aelin chuckled. 

“Your little sleepy face says something different.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Eliott sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, trying to look awake.

“Eliott…” Aelin said, trying to sound stern. Her three year old just shook her head, obviously using her inherited stubbornness. “You have to go to sleep otherwise the snowmen can’t wake up,” she added, referencing the book they just finished reading. But it was a mistake, because it just made her daughter perk up more.

“Snowmen!” Aelin cringed as the enthusiastic child spoke way too loud for the time of night. “I wanna go see them!” She sighed and smiled despite herself.

“You can’t, sweetheart. Don’t you remember?” She tickled Eliott’s side a little bit until she laughed. “They only come out when they know there are no little girls spying on them.”

“Surprise!” She called out suddenly, making Aelin’s brows furrow.

“What?” She asked, honestly baffled.

“Surprise them!” Eliott clarified, and Aelin nodded in understanding.

“You want to surprise the snowmen?” Her daughter nodded wildly and Aelin grinned.

“They won’t see us,” she whispered conspiratorially, and Aelin couldn’t help her little chuckle.

“Well, how about this,” she proposed, looking at Eliott with an over dramatic expression. “You go to sleep now,” the little girl’s brows furrowed in refusal, but she persisted, “and then in a few hours I’ll come wake you up and we can go try and catch those snowmen by surprise.”

Aelin knew she would do no such thing, and knew that Eliott would forget all about it once she fell asleep, but it seemed to convince her daughter, who immediately nodded and snuggled back under the covers, pressing her eyes closed.

“Good night, love,” she murmured, grazing a kiss to the top of her head before exiting to go to her own room.

She was out the moment she hit the bed.

——-

“ _ Mommy.” _

Aelin groggily opened her eyes, confusion spiking her head as she searched for the source of the noise.

“ _ Mommy.”  _ She turned her head to the side and squinted, barely making out the silhouette of her daughter standing in front of the bed.

“What, sweetheart?” She groaned, too tired to function. A hand blindly shot out to stroke the little girl's hair, hoping to calm her down from whatever made her come in here in the middle of the night.

“It’s time! Snowmen!” Aelin sighed and pushed herself to a sitting position. Sure enough, the clock next to her bed read 2:13, about four hours since Eliott had gone to bed.

She debated the merits of trying to argue and get her back to bed, but knew it would be fruitless. Besides, she couldn’t deny her little girl anything. The product of a failed marriage and a deadbeat dad made Aelin quite susceptible to her charm, wanting to do anything to make her happy.

So she moved the covers and slowly stood, smiling when Eliott started clapping in excitement.

“Okay, let’s have a really quick walk, see if we can go catch those snowmen in the act.” It would be five minutes, in and out, just to keep her happy and to keep her from catching frostbite. It was cold enough for snow after all.

Eliott grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs, to the coat rack in front of the door. Aelin managed to slip her feet into her boots and help Eliott do the same, wrapping them both in warm jackets and gloves and making her way to the exit.

Eliott giggled and tugged on her hand happily as they started walking down the sidewalk. They had no snowmen in their own yard, but they knew a few of their neighbors had made some the other day.

Her daughter huddled close to her, and Aelin almost turned back, but Eliott pulled her ahead, keeping her grip as she bounced with excitement.

But Aelin froze when she saw a tall, definitively male, figure ahead of them, not clear due to the darkness. The figure was stopped, looking at the house in front of them, lit up bright with Christmas lights.

She stiffened and nearly turned around, clutching Eliott tight to her, when the figure turned to face them, the lights flashing across their face in a way that let Aelin see who it was.

And she immediately relaxed.

It was Rowan Whitethorn, their neighbor from a few houses down. He smiled and waved a little when he saw them, after he got over his surprise, and she couldn’t help the blush that started to spread across her cheeks, hopefully disguised by the chill.

When Aelin had moved into the neighborhood two years ago, he had been one of the first people she met. He was a little closed off, but over time she had found him to be one of the nicest, smartest, and most genuine people she’d ever known. They were friends, and she would never regret that.

It didn’t hurt that he was extremely hot. From his silvery hair, his piercing green eyes, and the tan skin that wrapped around thick muscle made her mouth water. 

She had married young, at 22 years old, and back then, she thought that Sam was her forever. But after Eliott was born, when their life got a bit harder and more chaotic and it wasn’t just about them anymore, he proved that he wasn’t up for it. Constantly finding excuses not to help out, dawdling at work instead of coming home, going out with his friends and leaving Aelin to do all of the housework and take care of a newborn herself. And when she went back to work after maternity leave, she sat down and tried to talk to him about how she couldn’t do it all alone.

But here she was, doing it all alone anyway. Because he hadn’t listened, and had found a “better” life for himself instead. With the receptionist from his office.

Two years later, she was finally healing and ready to put herself back out there, and she couldn’t help but think that Rowan Whitethorn would be a good place to start.

When Eliott spotted him she squealed and let go of Aelin’s hand to rush toward him, grinning as he dropped to a crouch to greet her.

_ That  _ certainly didn’t hurt either.

“Hey, munchkin.” His deep voice shot through her, warming her up better than any coat could. 

“Hi, Rowan!” Eliott’s toddler voice mispronounced the name a little bit, the R almost coming out like a W, and Aelin thought it was the cutest thing she’d ever heard. It seemed Rowan did too, because his smile turned a little softer.

She approached the pair, walking fairly slowly until she was next to them, and Rowan glanced up at her, grin still on his face. Her heart fluttered.

“We’re looking for snowmen!” Eliott said, and Rowan’s brows shot up.

“Oh? Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” If anyone else had said that she would’ve bristled, figuring they were criticizing her parenting, but Rowan said it in a teasing tone, and Eliott’s giggle confirmed the thought. 

“We have to catch them while they’re awake, otherwise we won’t see them dancing,” Aelin whispered conspiratorially, and Rowan looked confused but chuckled. Eliott nodded very seriously, and he stood up, holding out his hand, which she immediately grabbed. He looked over at Aelin and his eyes showed wariness, as if asking if this was okay, and she nodded, her lips curving upward. 

“Well, let’s go find some snowmen.” He was looking at Eliott, but he cautiously reached out his other hand toward her, the contact between their brushing fingers sending fireworks down her nerves, even through the gloves. She sucked in a breath, but entwined their hands slowly. He still wasn’t looking at her, was pointing out different houses with cool Christmas lights to Eliott, but he squeezed her hand slightly. Aelin squeezed back and she saw him smile.

They walked down the sidewalk, Eliott pulling them forward, almost running on her little legs. Every snowman they passed didn’t move, obviously, but her daughter didn’t look disheartened. Instead she looked determined, on a mission to catch one of these snowmen in action. Aelin didn’t have it in her to tell her that they wouldn’t.

“So why are you outside in the cold at 2 in the morning?” She asked Rowan, nudging him slightly with her shoulder. He shrugged with the arm not connected to Eliott.

“I couldn’t sleep, thought I’d go look at some Christmas lights, it always calms me down. I didn’t expect to see you two out here.” Aelin chuckled and shook her head a little bit.

“I didn’t expect her to turn my words against me, but here we are.” Her words sounded exasperated but her tone was fond. “We read a story about snowmen that come alive at night and play when everyone’s asleep, and Eliott decided that we should try to sneak up on them in the middle of the night. To get her to bed I told her I’d come wake her up to go, but she woke me up instead.”

Their voices were soft, to avoid drawing Eliott’s attention, but she wasn’t even listening, too enraptured in her goal to notice. 

“That sounds like something she would do,” Rowan said, with a soft expression, “wonder where she got the stubbornness from.” Aelin made an exaggerated sound of offense, pinching his shoulder with her free hand, and Eliott glanced back at them, eyebrows furrowed.

“Mommy?” she asked, and Aelin turned to her.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Eliott paused, causing the adults to stop too.

“I think they knew we were coming.” She sounded defeated and Aelin let go of Rowan’s hand and bent down in front of her.

“I think you’re right,” she replied, tone sympathetic. “Maybe we’ll try again another night.” Eliott nodded, eyes sad, and Aelin hugged her baby, unable to stand her being upset.

“Snowmen are pretty smart,” Rowan chimed in, “but we’re smarter. We’ll catch them someday.” Eliott smiled a little bit at that and then giggled when he reached out and tickled her sides.

But then she yawned, and Aelin knew it was time to go back.

“Come on, Eliott,” she said, reaching down to pick her up, “let’s go back to bed.” They weren’t that far from their house, so it would be an easy walk, but she shook her head at Aelin and reached toward Rowan instead.

“Rowan,” she said definitively and Aelin chuckled, exasperated. But she gestured for him to pick her up, and he did with ease, setting her on his hip as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

They walked home fairly quickly, and Eliott was already asleep in Rowan’s arms, so Aelin unlocked the front door and invited him inside. He followed her dutifully, carrying the sleeping girl, and she led him up the stairs to Eliott’s room, where he set her down gently on the bed.

Aelin took off her coat and her shoes and her gloves before pressing a kiss to her hair and leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind her and Rowan.

She was fidgeting and blushing when he walked back down the stairs with her.

“Do you want some hot cocoa?” she asked him, not sure why she was nervous. Eliott had been a sounding board between them, a buffer that kept them from discussing the handhold and the feelings both of them could tell were there, but now they were alone. “I don’t think I can really fall back asleep now, and you said you couldn’t fall asleep, so you can stay if you want.” She cringed when she realized she was rambling, but smiled when he smiled and nodded. “Okay, cool, I’ll go make some.”

Aelin hurried into the kitchen and got their drinks started. The hot chocolate heated up quickly and she went back out to the living room, where he was sitting on the couch, and handed him his mug. She hesitated for a second, but chose to sit down next to him instead of in the armchair next to the couch.

“Thank you,” he murmured when he grabbed the cup and she mumbled a “you’re welcome”, not happy with how flustered she was. But she relaxed as they sat there, drinking their hot cocoa and chatting about Eliott, their work, he listened to her complain about her boss and how much pressure she was being put under, and she helped him plan out what gifts to get his friends for Christmas, which was only a week away. She chastised him for that teasingly, to which he playfully glared and scoffed at her.

But soon the early hour was catching up with her and her eyes began to flutter shut. Aelin rubbed them, trying to rouse herself, but the effort was futile. Her head settled onto Rowan’s shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, tracing light circles on her skin.

“Thank you,” she murmured sleepily, breathing in his comforting scent.

“For what?” he asked softly, and she barely managed to answer.

“For being you.” He murmured something back, but she didn’t quite catch it as she finally fell asleep.


	12. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “Fluffy, pretty, princess character meets emo, grunge, moody character at a trashy Christmas party and accidentally (drunkenly) makes them fall for them”

Raucous laughter filled the living room as his kids undoubtedly got into something they weren’t supposed to.

Gods they were so loud, it was too early for that. 6am on Christmas morning and they were already ready to go, clambering into his bedroom and practically yelling at them to wake up.

Rowan Whitethorn loved his children, but sometimes a man needed a little more sleep.

He knew his wife thought so too. Case in point, the person in question trudged out of their room, hair a rats nest and bags under her eyes as she grappled for a cup of coffee.

“Why must they be like this,” Aelin muttered, sleepiness evident in every part of her. He couldn’t help his snort.

“This all comes from you, Fireheart,” he said, which earned him a tired glare. 

“I don’t think I’ve woken up before 9 am any Christmas ever.” Aelin drank a large sip of her coffee, plopping down at the kitchen island next to him.

“Maybe that’s true, but you always are a little rambunctious around the holidays.” He winked and she groaned, rolling her eyes.

“I know where this is go-“

“That is how we met after all,” he interrupted with a smirk, and she scoffed but then smiled softly.

“You should tell the story again,” she said, propping her chin up on her hand.

“Aelin, you lived the story.” 

“But you tell it so well.” She batted her eyelashes, and he couldn’t have denied her even if he wanted to.

“Fine, but then we have to go deal with the hellions in the other room,” he sounded exasperated but they both knew it was teasing. 

“Deal.” Aelin grinned at him and adjusted her position to show she was listening intently.

“Okay, so seven years ago…”

_ Five minutes into the frat house’s Christmas party and Rowan Whitethorn was already ready to leave. This wasn’t his usual scene, the blaring music and the crowds of people all getting drunk and paying no mind to their surroundings was really grating on his nerves. Lorcan had dragged him here, wanting to hang out with his new girlfriend, and now he was stuck without anyone to talk to. _

_ Lorcan had said he should try and meet someone, break out of his shell and introduce himself, maybe even get lucky that night, but Rowan was not exactly in that state of mind. _

_ And the scowl on his face definitely kept everyone away. _

_ Besides that, he didn’t even look like he fit in, with his dark jeans, leather jacket, and black t-shirt, along with the black boots that all screamed “stay away from me”. _

“Aww, buzzard, you were so emo back then,” Aelin chimed in, and Rowan grumbled a protest before continuing.

_ Everyone else was decked out in their Christmas best: several holiday sweaters, a few sweater dresses, and some even going further and wearing Santa Claus like costumes. His acquaintance Fenrys was one of those people, daring to wear the Santa Claus beard and mustache, and the jacket, with shorts instead of pants and no shirt whatsoever. It made Rowan snort. _

_ Fenrys was in a few of his classes, but he never spoke to him when he didn’t have to. He was too obnoxious. Too loud and outgoing and everything that he was not. _

_ So he found it better just to stay away.  _

_ When out of the corner of his eye, Rowan saw someone bring out a karaoke machine, he couldn’t fight his groan, and he drained the drink he was holding. _

_ Gods, how was he supposed to last this whole night? _

“Ooh we should go karaoking again soon, we haven’t in such a long time” Aelin smiled eagerly at him and he shook his head emphatically.

“We really should not,” Rowan replied, “no offense Fireheart, but we both suck at it so much.”

She stuck out her tongue, but conceded with a nod and a laugh. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I definitely am.”

_ The screeching sounds that then started coming from the living room drove Rowan outside, despite the frigid winter weather. _

_ Anything was better than being subjected to that madness.  _

_ He snagged another drink on the way out the doors and then rested against the brick wall, thankful for the illusion of peace the backyard gave him. There was a small layer of snow on the ground from the storm the other day, and Christmas lights set up gave it all a nice atmosphere. _

_ Until someone else came barreling through the doors, almost crashing right into him.  _

“Wonder who that could be?” Rowan teased his wife, poking at her side as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Gods, I was drunk! Don’t laugh at me.” Aelin pouted, her full lips turning into a scowl, and he couldn’t help his chuckle.

_ He steadied the woman by her hips, immediately letting her go when she was standing normally, but he couldn’t help the flush of his cheeks when he got a good look at her face. _

_ She was absolutely breathtaking.  _

_ Long golden blonde hair styled into smooth waves, tan skin punctuated by a few freckles sprinkled over her nose and shoulders, which were exposed due to the ridiculous outfit she was wearing, and stunning bluish green eyes that were staring at him in all her drunken glory. _

_ “Oh, hello,” she chirped, “I didn’t see you there.”  _

_ “Obviously,” he muttered, at a level she couldn’t hear. But she looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to say something, so he just stared back, not sure what she was trying to get him to say. _

_ “Are you going to accept my apology?” She slurred, bracing a hand against the wall and looking at him with wide eyes. _

_ “You didn’t apologize.” Rowan furrowed his brows as she giggled, the sound warming his chest despite himself. _

_ “Oops, I guess I forgot that part.” The woman moved her hand to his shoulder, holding her arm out straight. “Well, you have my sincerest apologies, I am so sorry that I ran into you out here, and I promise to never do it again. Or maybe I will.” She winked at him before disappearing back inside, leaving him scrambling after the short conversation. _

“Wow, I really flirted with you when I was almost blackout drunk, lovely.” Aelin groaned sheepishly.

“Again, you were there for all of this,” he laughed, “why do you act so surprised?” 

“Sometimes I forget how embarrassing I was that night.” Both of their heads darted to the living room when they heard a crash, but when their kids started laughing and running around again, they relaxed and looked back at each other.

“Well, you’re lucky I found it endearing.” 

_ Rowan stood out in the cold for a few more moments, but found himself drawn back inside to the chaos, as if compelled by that golden haired beauty. _

_ He maneuvered around bodies, avoiding stepping in spilled drinks, and altogether prevented himself from being pulled into any drunken schemes, too invested in finding that girl again. _

_ It wasn’t like she would talk to him, he didn’t even know if he wanted her to, but there was a nagging voice in his head saying “this is important, don’t let this slip by”.  _

_ So Rowan heeded that voice’s advice and clung to the delicate thread that had formed between them. _

_ But, it seemed fate had a different plan, because after searching for what seemed like hours, he came up short. No where in all the packed rooms, in the beer smelling kitchen or the sweltering living room, was the girl he wanted. _

_ So Rowan slinked back to his place in the corner, a new drink in hand as his eyes constantly skimmed the room. He even put up with the awful karaoke for the slightest chance she came back. _

“Don’t say anything, please,” he begged his wife, who was sitting there with bright eyes and trembling lips, all suggesting she was on the verge of laughter. 

“It’s just nice to hear you had such a big crush on me, buzzard.” And then she was laughing, loud enough to rival the children in the next room over. 

“Whatever,” he muttered and scowled.

_ When another blonde caught his eye, his heart leapt, but it turned out to just be Remelle, a girl who’d been clawing after him for months, so he quickly averted his gaze, focusing on the karaoke set up instead. _

_ A black haired blue eyed man he’d seen around campus a few times was singing his heart out to Jingle Bells, and Rowan rolled his eyes. _

_ It seemed someone else shared his sentiment, because a white haired woman came and grabbed the microphone out of the man’s hand and dragged him away from the crowd of drunken spectators. _

_ And then, like a blessing from the gods, the golden haired girl was grabbing the microphone from the other one and smiling devilishly as she picked her song. _

_ Rowan stayed put in his corner, but stared at the girl as she made eye contact with him and winked again.  _

_ “Sing it, Aelin!” Someone shouted and she laughed, a bright musical sound. _

_ Aelin. That was her name.  _

_ He figured he’d be having to drag his gaze from the tan skin revealed by her off the shoulder red top, but he instead couldn’t look away from her eyes. Her magnificent and stunning eyes. _

“I do have nice eyes,” Aelin conceded and Rowan chuckled.

“You know I love them.” She grinned at him.

“Yes, I do.” She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and rested her head in the crook of his neck. “I’m happy our kids got them.”

“Me too,” Rowan added. “They all have eyes and hearts of fire, just like you.” He smiled softly, joy coursing through him at the thought of their family. Gods, he loved them all so much.

“Okay, now get back to the story, this is the best part,” Aelin said, and he shook his head at her impatience.

_ When the first few notes of the song played, though, he knew he was screwed.  _

_ “Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me.” Her voice wasn’t very good, she was drunk and it was cracking, but Rowan didn’t care. Not when she was singing the most suggestive Christmas song and seemingly singing it to him, with the way she was still looking at him and now pointing.  _

_ “Been an awful good girl.” At the crooning words, paired with a twist of shoulders that revealed more of her creamy skin, Rowan threw back the drink in his hands and prepared himself for three minutes of torture. _

_ “Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” He groaned, wanting to go get another one but not wanting to leave Aelin’s magnetic gaze. _

_ “Think of all the fun I’ve missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed.” His cheeks flushed when she blew a kiss toward him, making the crowd riot in cheers. “Next year, I could be as good. If you check off my Christmas list.” _

_ He was going to combust. He was going to collapse and die right here on this gross frat house floor. _

Aelin cackled as Rowan pouted.

“That was a brilliant move on my part,” she said, “you looked like you wanted to pounce on me right then and there.” 

“It was a lot to handle,” he grudgingly admitted, “and I was definitely a little drunk by then.”

“Well, I’m glad you had some self control,” she giggled, “because I was drunk enough to just go for it in front of everyone if you made a move.” Heat spiked through him.

“Gods, Aelin, you can’t just say stuff like that,” he groaned, “our kids are literally right there.” He gestured weakly to the living room.

Aelin just winked.

_ Rowan didn’t know how he lasted through the entire song. Didn’t know how he didn’t go right up to her and kiss her crazy, devour her like he knew she wanted him to, based on the look in her eyes. _

_ But he hesitated, because that was way too presumptuous of him, and there was the doubt in his mind telling him he was misreading everything, that she didn’t like him, couldn’t like him. After all, they only said about two sentences to each other, and she was drunk enough to where she probably didn’t remember that already. _

_ Another thing, she was drunk, and while he was on the way there, he wasn’t as far as her, and he would never do something that would make her uncomfortable when she was sober. _

_ So Rowan waited, and eventually Aelin came to him. _

_ “Did you like my song?” She asked in a lilting voice, appearing at his side out of nowhere. _

_ He looked over at her expectant eyes and smirked. _

_ “What would you do if I said yes?” Rowan waited with bated breath as Aelin’s smile turned mischievous and she got closer, running a hand up his arm. When she hit the seam of his sleeve, her fingers twiddled with it as she looked up at him from under her lashes. _

_ “Well I could always sing it again for you later.” The implication behind her murmured words made heat shoot through his stomach, but the glaze in her eyes made him focus. Rowan untangled her hand from his shirt and held it with one of his own. _

_ “How about you just text me instead.” Aelin pouted, her full lips pursing adorably. _

_ “That’s not as fun,” she said, and he chuckled. _

_ “But much more responsible.” She leaned into him. _

_ “Live a little, Rowan.” He opened his mouth to respond before pausing and frowning. _

_ “How do you know my name? I don’t think I’ve told you yet.” His tone was simply baffled, and for the first time, his words made her blush. Aelin looked slightly sheepish before answering. _

_ “I may have seen you at campus a few times and asked around about who you were,” she admitted, and his eyebrows shot up, “you can’t judge me, you’re really hot, and I can tell you’re into me.” Her words were slurred, but he could still tell what she was saying and he took a minute to think about his response. _

“Don’t even start, buzzard,” Aelin warned, noticing the gleam in his eyes. Rowan raised his hands in defense.

“Fine, I won’t tease you, but you can’t tease me either.” She huffed and crossed her arms, but nodded her agreement.

_ Rowan hadn’t seen her on campus at all, yet she had somehow seen him and was interested enough to figure out his name? _

_ “Huh” was the brilliant thing that he decided on, which earned him a bright laugh. _

_ “That’s all you have to say?” Aelin said teasingly. _

_ “Well, I obviously think you’re hot too.” Such beautiful prose spilling out of him right now, gods he was too drunk for this. _

_ “But you won’t take me home?” Her voice descended into the breathiness it had been earlier, and he muffled a groan. _

_ “No, but I will get you some water, how about that?” Aelin frowned but grudgingly nodded an okay, and went with him without protest when he led her to the kitchen.  _

_ She quickly hopped up onto the counter while he filled up a glass from the sink, handing it to her as she swung her legs back and forth. _

_ Rowan couldn’t help the annoyed look he shot at the others in the room, not wanting to deal with the PDA and the obnoxiously loud conversations going on, people fighting to be heard over the music that had started back up. It was All I Want for Christmas is You on the speaker now, and people were certainly enjoying it a little too much. _

_ “Why do you do that?” Aelin asked after she sipped at the water. _

_ “What?” He replied as he got his own glass. _

_ “Scowl at people all the time,” she continued, clarifying for him in a way that made him frown again, “I bet you have a nice smile.” As if to illustrate her words, she smiled brightly, and he felt his cheeks warm. _

_ But before he could respond, a blonde man who looked surprisingly like Aelin swept into the room, pulling her attention _

_ “Aelin!” The man practically shouted. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Alarm shot through him at the serious sounding words, but when Aelin snorted, he relaxed. _

_ “I’m not being your beer pong partner again, go find someone else.” Aelin rolled her eyes at him and chuckled in Rowan’s direction, fluttering her eyelashes again. _

_ “Just one game?” The man pleaded and she huffed a sigh. “I have to beat Fenrys.” _

_ “Oh my gods, have you asked Lys?” Her tone sounded exasperated, and Rowan just sat back and watched as she argued with likely a relative of hers. _

_ “She’s dancing and I know she’ll yell at me if I interrupt her.” The man looked close to getting on his knees and begging her, clearly drunk too. “Please, Aelin, just one game. I need you to win.” _

_ “Damn right you do,” she muttered, but hopped off the counter much to his disappointment. “I’m sorry, Rowan, I have to go help my cousin salvage his pride.” _

_ “No worries,” he managed to spit out, and she smiled apologetically as she headed toward the exit. But before leaving, she procured a pen from somewhere he didn’t know and jotted down a phone number on his hand. _

_ “Text me,” she said as she leaned back into the room, and winked one final time before following after her cousin. _

_ And Rowan couldn’t fight the smile on his face for the rest of the night, shocking Lorcan when they finally left. _

_ When he gave an abridged version of what happened, he was subjected to a boatload of teasing, but he didn’t fight it in himself to care, too distracted by the memory of those turquoise eyes. _

“And there you go, for the seventh Christmas in a row.” He swiveled in the stool and leaned back against the counter, turning his head to look at his wife.

Aelin smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

“And for the seventh Christmas in a row, thank you. I love that story. We were so young and innocent back then.”

Rowan snorted.

“We were young, but I don’t know about innocent,” he said with incredulity in his voice.

“I guess that’s true,” she admitted, chuckling, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I still have the outfit from that night you know, I can put it in after the kids go to sleep and sing for you again.” His cheeks flushed and heat shot through him, but he didn’t get a chance to reply before a few pairs of small feet pitter pattered into the room.

“Is it time for presents?” Their oldest, Eliott, asked. The twins ran in after her, immediately jumping toward Rowan, who tried to catch both of the boys with an oomph. For only three years old, they were getting kinda heavy to carry at the same time.

“Hmm, I don’t know, it’s still pretty early” Aelin said in a lofty tone, and she received a ton of protests in response, all begging their mom to let them open the gifts set out nicely under the tree.

He watched as she pretended to consider it for another moment, but she quickly stood and pressed a kiss to each of their heads, walking toward the living room. Rowan chuckled as their kids ran around her legs, forcing her to be extra careful to avoid tripping on them.

“Alright, let’s go see what Santa brought us,” she said, earning a myriad of excited shouts.

He admired the sight for a second before standing up to go join them.

He’d go to a million crappy frat Christmas parties if it meant it would lead to this. To his  _ family. _


	13. Bonus Drabble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a little extra drabble and post it with the last day of the 12 days! Thank you so much to everyone who’s been reading these, all of you kudos and your comments mean more to me than you know!

They were laying in front of the fire, the heat of the flames and the blanket all that was protecting them from the icy chill of the air.

His hand was stroking up and down her bare skin, her legs entangled with his and her head tucked under his chin.

Aelin was almost afraid to breathe, afraid to shatter this moment or wake up from the wonderful dream she was in. Because when she came over to Rowan’s apartment to give him his gift, she never thought it would end up here: curled up on the floor in front of the fire, lying naked next to her best friend.

She still didn’t know how it happened. One minute he was opening the picture frame she had gotten him, the next his lips were on hers, stealing her breath away and stopping her heart.

Aelin had taken forever picking out what photo to put in the beautiful frame. They had tons of them from over the years they’d been friends, but she ended up choosing one from their first Christmas together, all the way back in middle school.

They were both sitting on the couch in Aelin’s parents’ house, Christmas sweaters on and blankets wrapped around their shoulders. Aelin’s head was leaning on Rowan’s shoulder and they both had brilliant smiles on their faces.

It was a favorite of hers, and she figured he would appreciate it too.

And he did apparently, because right after he opened it, Rowan started tearing up, to her surprise, and he leaned down and kissed her, to her even greater surprise.

But something about his lips on hers opened up a craving and a whole bunch of feelings she’d been shoving in a box for years, and it led to where they were now. Laying there on the floor, both of them trying to process what just happened.

Until Aelin started giggling, which turned into chuckling, which turned into full blown laughter.

“What?” Asked Rowan, offense and hurt clear in his voice. She realized that it must seem like she was laughing at what happened and she quickly shut up, looking up at him with a comforting smile.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” She propped her chin on his chest, and he looked down at her with his gorgeous green eyes. Over ten years of being friends, and it took them until now to realize it was something more.

“I don’t know,” he conceded, brushing a warm hand down her hair, combing through the small tangles that had been made by the very same hands only minutes ago. “But I know I’ve wanted to for years now.”

Aelin smiled slightly and nuzzled her head into his chest. “Me too.” She felt the rumble of his chuckle through his skin and sighed happily. “We were both just idiots, I guess.”

“But look at us now.” Rowan wrapped a hand in his, playing with her fingers.

“Look at us now,” she agreed, humming and closing her eyes. 

They descended back into silence, the only sound the fire crackling in front of them, until a thought struck her.

“You know, I promised Lysandra I’d be back home for Christmas dinner tonight.” Aelin giggled. “Maybe I should head out now, make sure I’m there on time.”

Rowan immediately frowned and tightened his hold on her, keeping her from leaving his arms.

“You can’t leave,” he pouted, “it’s still snowing, you’ll get hurt or you’ll get sick from the cold.”

Aelin cuddled closer, assuaging his fears about her moving away from him.

“I have a coat, and the snow isn’t that bad.” The words were murmured into his skin, and she heard his breath hitch.

“But it’s warmer here.” She made a noise of agreement. It  _ was  _ warmer there, wrapped safely in his arms under the soft blanket.

“It’s warm at my apartment too.” She couldn’t help trying to rile him up, to tease him even though they both knew she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Hmm, but then you’d have to get dressed. You can’t roam the icy streets naked.” Rowan dragged a hand slowly down her side and across her stomach, making her shiver. “And you’d have to get up to get dressed.” She definitely did not want to move.

“You make a convincing argument,” she murmured sleepily, and she sensed more than saw his soft smile, “I guess I’ll just have to stay here.”

“I think I can arrange that.” His voice was dropping off too, his eyes fluttering shut.

Aelin leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips before settling back into his side and closing her eyes, succumbing to the comforting darkness of sleep, safe in the thought that Rowan was right there with her, like he always was and would be.


End file.
